Its All Fun And Games
by ScreamChosen
Summary: Spike does something to Buffy. Buffy heads to Los Angeles. Angel confronts a side of Buffy he never wanted to see in his afterlife. Bondage, torture, sex, semirape, and biting. DEAD
1. What Happened?

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, own not one thing I write about. Maybe an occasional character here and there, but in this story? Nada.

**Distribution:** Yerp, you may distribute it, if you wish, but I must be notified first, or that is plagiarism...or something. Whatever, you get it. ;p

**Spoilers:** None, I don't think. Im not big on the spoilers.

**A/N:** Well, first off, AU story. Second, Spike is a big, bad, vamp. Third, AngelLos Angeles. You know there's gonna be some B/A smut somewhere, right? That's what I live for! Oh, and some Spike ass kicking. Spike's gonna get payback. ;

**Rating:** R, to be safe. Lots and lots of things the little ones shouldn't be reading...so shoo!

**Another A/N:** Remember that episode in Season 3 called "The Wish"? Well, there was a sequence there, I couldn't pass up, and that's all the summary you all are getting for now.

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was black, and her neck; sore as a son of a bitca. When her eyes opened, they were blurry, and god, did it hurt to even _try_ and sit up. Her eyes fluttered open and closed; she couldn't see clearly. A pained moan came from her as her hand came up to rub her neck.

She was bleeding.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at her hand, to see the blood dripping slowly down.

_ Oh, God. What do I do? I was bitten and I don't remember it. Where am I? Oh, God. _

Sitting up as slowly as she could without hurting herself, she scanned the area. Her eyes rested on a body that was sitting on a headstone across from her.

Spike.

"You're mine now. I'll do what I want with you."

"No. I'll never be yours, no matter what. Get it out of your head."

She went to stand, but he pounced on her, pushing her down onto the grass around them. He held her down, still being able to overpower her.

"I turned you. Do as I say, Childe."

He licked the bite marks on her neck, gingerly wiping away the blood that began cascading down her neck again.

_ Yeah, he can keep dreaming, I'll never be his–turned me?! Wait! That means Im a...Im..dead. _

Spike laughed when realization hit her. She didn't remember the fight, or the biting, or the drinking, or the part when he gazed at and touched her when she was unconscious. Yes, others had wanted the privilege of doing what Spike had done, but now, it was an impossible feat. He had succeeded and the others had failed. He was a superior demon now; no one dare defy him. Not even his childe;

Buffy Summers.


	2. The Nightmare Approaches

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. As Im writing this, Im also writing another story, which I'll hope you'll all enjoy. So, I'll be bouncing from this story, to the other. :) Oh, and I didn't want to get into detail with the death, because I love the characters so dearly, but I promise, there will be more description later on.**

"You don't know me anymore, Wills."

"Buffy, I know you're the same inside, don't do this.."

"Do what? Have fun?"

Buffy looked around and smirked, slightly baring her fangs. Scarily, it reminded Willow of one person;

Angelus.

"Buffy..how did this happen? Who did this?"

It seemed as if that hit her hard. A low growl came from deep in her throat, advancing slowly on Willow.

"Why don't you take a guess. Who wanted me all for _himself_, for so long?"

"...Spike.."

"Kee-rect! How'd ya guess?"

Buffy licked her fangs and inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Willows fear. Willow hadn't realized that Buffy had died, and invited her back into the house.

------ ------- _XxXxXxXxXx_ ------- -------

Buffy sauntered up to her house, ready to do whatever it took to bring as much pain and heartache to her so-called 'friends' as they brought to her when she was taken from heaven. But then again, after this night, heaven wouldn't mean a thing to the late Buffy Summers.

Once she reached the front door, she gave it two knocks, remembering the discussion her human self had with the ones who lived in the house with her.

"_If either of us forget our keys or for some reason cant get into the house, knock twice and wait. That way, we'll know its one of us and we wont have to as 'Who is it?'. Okay, girls?"_

_Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Tara all nodded, agreeing. _

Buffy never forgot.

Knocking twice, as she remembered, she heard a shout, spouting 'Come on in! Its open!'. With a smart ass smirk, she opened the door and walked in, loving how easy that seemed to be.

------ ------ _XxXxXxXxXx ------ ------- _

"Buffy, please. This isn't what you want."

"What do you know what I want?! You know nothing!"

Again, Willow had hit a sore spot. All of her friends thought that they knew what Buffy wanted, what Buffy needed. They knew nothing in her eyes, and they would _all_ finally find that out.

"Buffy, you're my best friend. Please...I can give you back your soul!"

"No! I don't need one. We've already got Angel–..."

That was it. Her ingenious plan came to her at the moment, because of her own words. Once she was done with and in Sunnyhell, she'd go to Los Angeles, and wreak havoc there also.

Evil was a beautiful gift the good got.

"Im done talking. Its time for the big finale."

And before Willow knew it, she was flat on her back.

------- ------- _XxXxXxXxXx -------- -------- _

When Willow woke up, she knew she wasn't at home, and she knew she wherever she was, the one who kidnaped her, didn't realize she was awake. Her eyes watched, intently, the scene before her. Buffy was flat on her back, grunting as Spike hovered above her; his pelvis slapping painfully against hers. For some reason she was being submissive; Willow only assumed she had to be submissive because Spike had sired her, and not the other way around. It was obvious, to both Spike and Willow, that Buffy wasn't enjoying the intercourse she was receiving. It was also obvious, that for that particular reason, Spike was making it as painful as possible for Buffy. Willow felt for her friend, even though, she was dead and tried to kill her. In Willows eyes, she was still her best friend.

Her Buffy.

Once Spike climaxed, inside of her, Buffys eyes moved over to Willow, seeing that she was awake. Moving her eyes back down, Buffy, just then, had realized that she had her hands curled up into fists. When she released her hands, she bled from her palms, but didn't care. Spike finally realized also that Willow was awake. His head turned to her and a smirk crossed over his features. She knew it was her death wish; waking up.

It would all be over soon.

-------- --------- _XxXxXxXxX _-------- ---------

Willows lifeless body laid against the wall, waited to be tossed away. Buffy sat there and stared at the body, pleased with herself. The small redhead had gone through so much, and by her best friends hands.

Buffy did everything. Spike just watched.

She made Willow scream out in pleasure and pain; confusing the girl of her friends intentions. That was until she finally gave in and drained her of whatever blood she had left in her petite body.

Buffy looked over and admired the handy work she did on Xander, Giles, and Dawn. They were the ones that mattered, and they were the ones that paid.

It turned out that the basement of Spikes crypt proved to be a very roomy torture chamber. All her friends were down there, each of them tortured differently, but all dead.

She stood from her crouching position, and looked around for Spike.

He was asleep on the floor; naked.

She grimaced, looking away. She hated what he made her. She hated what she was. She would make him pay. Better yet.

She would make Angelus do it for her.

Walking up to the top floor of the crypt, she searched around for his car keys, which she found non too easily. Snatching them from his discarded pants pocket, she ran out the crypt and got in his car, heading for Los Angeles.


	3. Hurt Me, Please?

It was time. She needed her mate. To claim him. To prove to him who he belonged to.

And she _would_ make him realize it.

She stared intently at the Angel Investigations office, wondering when would be a good time to go in. Now, but then again, we're his 'friends' in there? Doubted. It was three in the morning, way past closing time. She parked Spike's car, and got out, smelling of cigarettes, booze, and death; but never losing her vanilla and daffodils scent.

She walked up the steps of the office, looking at the outside. It didn't look very 'Angel-ish' but, she guessed he was desperate for a place to stay and save souls. She tried the doorknob, and surprisingly, it was...unlocked. What was wrong with him? Then again, he was a vampire, he could defend himself. Now all she wondered was if she could get in.

One foot in and she was pleased.

It was a public building. Walking in fully and closing the door behind her, she locked it. She inhaled deeply, trying to find her mate. Looking around, she followed the scent, and made her way downstairs. Her eyes darted around the darkened rooms, finally finding his. Opening the door slowly, she looked in, seeing his sleeping form; one arm draped over his face and the other draped over his torso. All that covered him was a blanket, she could tell he wore nothing underneath.

Now, if she remembered correctly, her lover was an extremely deep sleeper. A marching band could pass him and he wouldn't wake up. It was an advantage she knew she had, and all she had to do was prepare.

-+-+-+-+

Angel's eyes opened slowly, feeling a slight draft hit his body. But..something felt weird. Felt different. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood and he knew only one person could be with him. His eyes shot open at the realization, looking around frantically in the darkened room. Wait, he wasn't in his bedroom. Where was he, exactly? It was dark, that was obvious, but it looked like...he was in his training room. Shit!

Moving his arms, he found them bound; in his manacles. Now he was on the defensive. Who dare bind him in his own training room? Then he remembered Buffy. Oh, no, they had her too? He growled lowly, threateningly, waiting for someone to appear out of the darkness.

Suddenly, a dark, slim figure appeared from the top of the steps, dressed in blood red leather pants, low cut tank top, and a leather jacket. _His_ leather jacket.

"Buffy?"  
"Hello, lover. Are you happy to see me?"  
"Buffy...whats going on? Why am I chained up? And..naked?"

He looked down at himself, slightly embarrassed that she had full view of him. She smiled at his insecurity, walking over to him.

"Oh, lover, don't be ashamed. Even now, I'm so amazed that you really fit inside me."

His cock grew at her words. Giggling softly at his reaction, she ran her hands down his chest, scraping her nails over his nipples, making him groan.

"Like that, baby?," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yes, yes."  
"Good."

She trailed a line of wet kisses down from his earlobe, to his neck and down his chest. Returning back to his neck, she took her time to nip him gently, just to get him going. She could feel his control slipping, and slipping fast. She bent her head down back to his chest, so she could take her time suckling both of his nipples, grazing her teeth against each one.

He was almost already gone, when his senses finally returned to him. He was rock hard, and she was still going, getting him hot and bothered.

"Buffy," he moaned out, trying to get her attention.

She ignored him.

"Buffy, we...we can't. I..we..can't.."  
"Shh...we can. Don't worry so much."  
"But...the curse.."

"Who cares?"

After her words hit him, he knew something wasn't right, but he was too lost in love and lust to care. Once she knew she had complete control, and he was open to her, she took full advantage of the situation. Her hands traveled down his body, wrapping around his large, engorged manhood. He growled at the sensations, feeling her...cold hands holding onto his...cold cock. What?

His thoughts were torn away from him when she squeezed, and she squeezed hard. He groaned, his head rolled to the side and rested against the wall. She smiled, knowing he was under her control.

"Who do you belong to, love?"  
"Mmm...Buff--"

"Who do you belong to?"

Her hands began moving at a fast pace, causing him to growl. She smirked and leaned towards him, kissing him rough and fiercely. They both let out a small growl at the kiss between them, full of the love, lust, and passion they had been denying each other for god knows how long. Pulling away from him, she brought her head down to his neck, and nipped, but didn't let go of his skin. When she finally did, she almost drew blood, and Angel was on the verge of climax.

"Who do you belong to?"  
"You! Oh, god, Buffy!"

She morphed and bit into his neck, finding it unfair that when she climaxed with him, he got to taste her. Now it was the other way around. Her leather pants were saturated with his seed, and even after his climax ended, she continued to suck and drink from him, and he found it slightly arousing.

Then it hit him. She was dead.

She pulled her fangs out of his neck and licked the puncture marks she made, knowing that her scar wouldn't ever go away; he was hers now. He tugged on the chains, hoping that he could break free, but then, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to break free. His mind was in shambles and at the moment, all he wanted was answers.

"Buffy, who did this to you?"

"What does it matter?"  
"It matters."

"He made me call him 'Master'. He made me do a lot of things."  
"Who Buffy?"  
"Theres nothing you can do, so it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we're together. Do you not want to be with me?"

She looked up at him, and all he saw was the young girl that he loved. Her face had gone back to normal, and her big green eyes were staring up at him. He knew he couldn't lie to her, and he couldn't hid his feelings.

"Of course I do, love. I love you."  
"I knew you did. You do; thats why I came. I don't want to be unhappy anymore."

She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent lazily. He rubbed his face against her hair, and then he smelt him.

Spike.

He growled and began viciously trying to break himself free. Buffy fell back on her ass and looked up at him, watching the scene in front of her. She crawled up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to calm him. To her surprise, it worked, but she heard him growling still.

"Its going to be okay."

She whispered, pulling back and looking at him. She undid her leather pants and pulled them down, seeing that they were already ruined by his other mark. Peeling them off, she tossed them to the side, and got back on her knees. She knew what would probably calm him down and make him happy-but not happy enough. Not yet at least.

She looked down at his manhood and took it in her hand. He became instantly hard again. Smiling, she looked up at him, just to see him watching her. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his erection. He hissed at the feel of her lips against him, and before he knew it, she took him all in her mouth.

When he finally came, she licked and swallowed greedily, loving the way her mate tasted. Angel looked down at her, unable to believe the girl in front of him was his mate. He never thought that vampire Buffy would still care about him. He always thought that if Buffy was turned into a vampire, she'd want to control, beat, and torture him. Maybe thats what she was doing. Just..slower.

"Buffy, how did it happen? How did...Spike sire you?"

"I...I really can't remember. I remember waking up in the cemetery feeling...ick, and he was sitting there staring at me. He told me..I was his, and I had to do what he wanted. He got on top of me and even though I said no, he fucked me."

"Why'd you let him?"  
"I didn't let him do anything, believe me. I fought him, it was just that he was so much stronger then me. He held me down into the grass and just..attacked me."

"When?"  
"A few months ago."  
"Why didn't anybody tell me?"  
"They're..all dead."

"Buffy..did you..?"  
"He made me. He didn't want them to give me back my soul. So he made me kill them all."

He was silent.

"If anybody was going to sire me, I wanted it to be you, not somebody I absolutely despise."  
"I know."  
"We have to fuck to release Angelus, right?"  
"Perfect happiness."  
"Well, then I guess that comes later."

With a smirk, Buffy looked up at him. Just from that look, Angel knew she had more planned then just having him climax all over the place. He only wished...

**TBC**


	4. It's All Over

**It's All Fun And Games**

Buffy panted, breathing in the breath she didn't need. She stared up at Angel, who was covered in his own blood and was panting himself. Buffy smirked, and continued to lick the blood off of Angel's body, loving the taste of her mate. Angel grew hard once again at the feel of Buffy's tongue on his skin. She giggled, taking him in her hand once more. He was so eager and she was so willing.

"Buffy?," Angel gasped out.

"Hmm?," she answered, slightly distracted from pumping him and cleaning him with her tongue.

"Let me down, I want to touch...you."

"Say please," she taunted him, knowing he would follow her command.

"Please. Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, mistress. Please...want to...fuck you.."

She purred in satisfaction and looked up at him, her green eyes staring into his glazed brown ones. She had tortured him for hours, fondling him, cutting him and licking the blood, biting him, humping him, bringing him to orgasm over and over again–she was waiting patiently for him to beg to fuck her. It took long enough. She stood up, and pressed her body against him, eliciting a groan and a thrust from him. She giggled evilly and ran her hands up his body, teasing him as she went along. She could hear his growling, and couldn't help but smirk. She was proud. She looked up at the chains holding him captive and began unlocking them. Once he was free, she was on her back and he was on top of her, licking the bite marks _he_ left on her neck.

"Mine," he snarled, biting into her neck with little or no force at all.

"Yours," she moaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him against her.

He took that as permission, and wasted no time in entering her. She growled out in pleasure and met his thrusts with thrusts of her own. In no time at all, their bodies met in pleasure and the mates were together again.

- - - - - - - -

Buffy awoke on the floor, next to the body of her lover. Her mate. She rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow, just staring at how beautiful he was. She took her hand and traced the outline of his face softly, so she didn't wake him. She didn't want to have to deal with a grumpy old man. She laughed softly at that thought and sighed, snuggling her body closer to his. Even though she was a soulless, evil demon, she still liked to be close to her mate. Angel, subconsciously, got closer to her also, knowing both of their needs to be as close as possible to each other.

"Angel?," she asked softly, knowing he was slowly waking up.

"What, love?,"

"Are you him?"

He looked down at her briefly and sighed when he saw her contently resting her head against his chest.

"Soon."

"Will he hate me?"

"No. You're just like him. And now, he's got business to take care of."

"I love you"

He knew she really didn't mean it, but that was what he wanted to hear, especially because it would be the last thing he would ever hear ever again.

"I love you too."

His growl and jerk of his body threw Buffy off of him. He rolled away from her and started to snarl. Buffy sat back and watched, not knowing what to do for him. She knew Angel would never come back, and nothing would ever be the same.

- - - - - - - -

**Sorry for the shortness. Again, my excuse is the same for every one of my stories. My damn schedule is evil! Pure evil, I say! **


	5. Awakening

**It's All Fun And Games**

The pain was gone. And so was the soul. Angelus' eyes opened slowly as he looked around the dark room. It smelt of musk, sex, and blood; his kind of room. With a smirk he rolled over and looked at the small blonde who was staring intently at him. Her eyes were dead, and so were his. She looked almost scared of him, and that gave him pleasure. He grabbed her by her forearms and tugged her closer, wanting to get Spikes scent off of her completely.

She was his. And it would stay that way.

He growled and captured her lips with his–she responded right away. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue assaulted hers, sucking, nipping, tasting. He slid her body under his, ready to claim her once more without hesitation, and all along, their mouths never parted. He grabbed her hands forcefully and pinned them above her head, leaving her helpless for the time being. He pulled away from her, and watched as her eyes shot open to look at him, wondering why he stopped. His eyes burned into her, looking at every inch of her. She squirmed slightly at the intensity of his stare, and that only made him want her more.

"Angelus.."

She whispered, desperately trying to break the silence between them. She clamped her thighs together, trying to ease the throbbing between her legs. She was fully ready for him. Her wetness leaked down her thighs, and he could smell it, practically tasting it. He growled softly and held her wrists more tightly together. She gasped and looked up at him, her attention fully on him and not on her sudden and extreme arousal. His dark eyes looked into hers, trying to read her emotions. Lust.

He remembered everything she did to his counterpart, the memories heading straight for his cock. He would pay her back for that. She whimpered softly when she felt the mushroom tip of his cock right at her entrance. _Please, please, please, fuck me, please. _Her mind begged silently, as she moved her hips so she could 'accidently' slide herself onto his enlarged shaft. He caught on quickly. Pulling away from her once more, he morphed, changing into his vampire visage. He tongue ran over his fangs and from that, Buffy knew what he was planning to do. She moaned, her hips thusting up at him. All she received was a smirk.

Submissively, she turned her head to the side, baring her neck to him. She didn't want to belong to her sire. Her mate owned her heart, her soul–what was left of it–, but was deprived of owning her body. She wanted him to own all of her. He snarled softly when she became submissive, giving herself to him. His head bent down, slowly licking her neck with long strokes. She mewled, the throb between her legs returning once again. Ignoring her, he scraped his fangs against the bite marks he left, barely breaking the skin.

Her legs raised up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He knew what she wanted, but he would not give it to her. His weeping tip slid against her slick folds and she cried out, her arms attempting to move from their imprisonment so she could either touch him, or touch herself. He growled lowly and slowly began to sink his fangs into her neck, letting her blood shoot down his throat. With one movement, he was inside of her, and the two intrusions put together, caused Buffy to cry out and convulse around him. With a growl, Angelus started up his inhuman thrusts, licking the marks he left on her neck.

"Mine."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Spike, a while later, with a large smirk on his face, groaned in his sleep. His childe was sucking his cock and he was loving it. Slowly, he ran his hand down his body to her head to run his hand through her golden locks, when all he felt was his cock. His eyes shot open upon his discovery and searched the room. The bodies were still there, but his childe wasn't. With a growl, he stood, searching for his pants. When he found them, he found also that his car keys were gone.

"That bitch!"

**Okay, I know it's not as long as it should be, but I kinda have a little bit of writers block right now, and it's something, right? **


End file.
